Found
by AuriMoon
Summary: – Oneshot – Chat Noir doesn't appear to fight the Akuma, so Ladybug needs to find help from someone else. She decides to bestow upon Adrien Agreste with the Dragon Miraculous.


**_Found_**

Ladybug slid off Master Fuu's house with the Bee, the Fox, the Turtle and the Dragon Miraculous with her. For some reason, Chat Noir hadn't appeared at the Akuma fight and she had gone to Master Fuu to fetch some reinforcements.

First, she gave Alya and Nino their Miraculous, then she flew over to Chloe Bourgeois, and next she headed to the Agreste's mansion. There was no one in the world as trustworthy as Adrien, so she was going to ask him for help this time.

When she arrived, she slid down his room's open window and realized he was very much asleep.

She soon was rethinking the whole thing because she didn't want to wake her crush up! She knew he'd been having trouble sleeping, but without Chat Noir, to help her, she needed another hand besides Alya, Nino and Chloe.

Ladybug gathered her courage and called: "Adrien", in a whispering voice, shaking him out of his sleep.

He slightly moaned and opened his eyes. When he realized that Ladybug was waking him up, he practically jumped off his bed.

"M'La- Ah~ Ladybug!" He stumbled, with his eyes very open. "Is everything okay?" He quickly added, turning on the light, "Oh, Crap! Is there an Akuma!?"

Ladybug giggled at his reaction, "Yes, there is an Akuma, and everything will be okay. Don't worry." She said as she reached out for the Dragon Miraculous, and positioned the little dark red box in front of him, "Adrien Agreste,"

His face lost all of its color when he recognized the little box.

_This is_ not _happening._

"I am bestowing upon you with the Miraculous of the Dragon. This will grant you the power of-"

"No!" Suddenly screeched Adrien, stopping her from opening that Miraculous box.

She looked at his hands over hers, and then at him, confused. "No?" She repeated.

_Oh my god! What should I do!? I can't accept this Miraculous! I already have a Miraculous!_

Deep down he was flattered that Ladybug would choose him as a Miraculous holder, but he had to push the thought away so he could think of a way out of this mess.

"Ah~ No. Sorry… I'm- I'm feeling a bit sick." He said, with his best apologetic smile, "I don't think I will be of much help…" She looked down and bit her lip, probably thinking of who she could give the Miraculous to, "Ah! You should try give it to Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" Her head shot up, to look at him with her eyes doubling their size. Adrien narrowed his eyes, "You remember her?"

Ladybug slightly blushed and gulped, "Ah! Yes! I do remember her."

Adrien nodded, "Good. So you know that she is the right person for this."

"Ah-ah-ah," She cleared her throat, "Yes, but you see… Hum~ The thing is… She… She is not available at the moment." She said it as if it had a hidden meaning to it, which Adrien totally misunderstood.

"Oh my god! Is Marinette okay? Was she Akumatized?" He blurted out, "Or caught in the crossfire?" He had gotten up from the bed and was going back and forth, not letting Ladybug answering, "We have to do something!"

"Adrien!" Ladybug called, "She is... okay." _Only super confused, right now._ She added mentally, "But if you're feeling better now, accept the Miraculous, because I know for a fact that she can't."

"I can't either." He didn't let himself fall for his Lady's half-truths. Marinette couldn't accept the miraculous, so she might be in danger and, honestly, something inside of him had awakened to the thought of that. He didn't know what it was, he just knew he had to protect Marinette at all costs, even if Ladybug got a bad impression from him. "Look, please leave, I have to go find Marinette."

Ladybug looked a little hurt and confused, but she quickly recovered, "What! No! I can't let you go unprotected! Plus, I told you: She is fine!"

"I'm sorry, but you can't stop me."

"The hell I can't!" She was getting angry. She was flattered that Adrien wanted to protect her so badly, but he was just behaving recklessly and if he went out to find her, she knew for a fact that he wouldn't. Plus, what did he think she was? A helpless little girl in need of a knight in shiny armor?

"M'L- Ladybug, please leave." He asked for the last time, with exasperation.

"No! I won't let you do anything stupid!" She protested sounding more annoyed than she wanted to. "You are going outside on a stupid quest and won't even accept the Miraculous? I won't let you leave unprotected!"

"I'm not unprotected!" He exploded back at her, "You know what!? I don't care anymore! Plagg, Claws Out!"

A green light surrounded him and Chat Noir appeared in front of a very shocked Ladybug.

"See? Not unprotected." He let out, still angry that she made him transform. "Go help the others, I'm gonna go find Marinette." He said, walking to the opened window.

Ladybug woke up from the stupor right in time to grab his arm and stop him, "Wait." She asked quietly.

"The longer we keep talking, the worst it will be for Marinette and all of the other citizens. There's an Akuma on loose. I'm really sorry you had to find out like this, but we can talk it out later." He said, without looking at her, scared of what she would say.

"Why is she so important to you?" She breathed out without letting him go.

"We can discuss this later, M'Lady!" He sounded exasperated. He just wanted to go find his Princess and make sure she was all right.

"Marinette is safe. I swear." Ladybug whispered.

"How can you be sure?" He asked, finally looking at her. He took a step back when he found tears in her eyes.

She cleared her throat, "Because I am…" He was about to refute that she was not some omnipotent god to know everything just 'because', when she finished her sentence, "...here."

There was silence and Ladybug pulled Chat Noir inside, away from the windows.

Before Chat Noir had the time to process and understand what Ladybug had just said, she let out, "Tikki, Spots Off." A pink light flooded the room and Marinette appeared where seconds before stood Ladybug. "Because I am here." She repeated, not daring to look up.

His first reaction was to expel the air he had been holding in his lungs, second, without his consent, his body moved and he was holding her tight against his chest. _Marinette is okay. _She was in his arms now. Nothing could hurt her. _Marinette is Ladybug._

Chat Noir's heart filled with warmth when she slowly placed her arms around him, holding him too.

"Because I love her." He whispered to her hair.

"Hum?" Marinette asked, looking up to face him. Her eyes were swollen from crying, but there were no tears. _They must have been lost in my clothes._

"That's why Marinette is so important to me." He explained with a sheepish smile, as if he had to tell her, even if he knew that she was going to reject him anyway. Marinette looked hurt. She never should have dismissed her Kitty's feelings so quickly. "That's why you are so important to me." A fresh tear rolled off her eyes and he caressed her cheek, wiping the tear off of her face. He chuckled silently, "Don't cry, M'Lady." He asked, trying to focus on things other than the deep blue of her eyes, or the calling of her lips… She was so close… He breathed a deep breath, trying to focus, but her scent only made it worse. He forced himself to continue. "It's always been you, but it's okay. You don't have to love me now." Marinette's mouth opened, slightly horrified, "I will always be waiting for you-" Before he knew what was happening, he was kissing Marinette.

_No, wait. _

_Marinette was kissing him?_

He knew he should just go with it, but his brain was burning in flames! So he pulled out from the kiss, looking at her shocked and speechless.

Marinette was panting, but she looked very pleased with herself.

"Finally you shut up!" She said, laughing lightly.

Chat Noir blinked at her.

She was gasping… Maybe their kiss was longer than he'd thought? Maybe he'd had a brain freeze? Oh my god! Ladybug slash Marinette slash love-of-his-life had kissed him and he not only didn't remember a thing but also had pushed her away! WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM!?

"Can I speak now?" She asked with a playful smile dancing on her lips. For once she was the one that had taken the words from him. He managed to nod and she let out a sweet giggle.

"Why do you always make assumptions, Kitty?"

"Ah?"

"About how I feel? When we met, you kept assuming that I was in love with you and playing hard to get!" She chuckled at the shamed look she got from him, "And now you assume that I don't love you?" His eyebrows and cat ears went up with hope, "Why don't you let me tell you what I feel and believe me, for once?"

"Okay…" Chat restarted with a hoarse voice, he cleared his throat, "What do you feel?"

Marinette beamed at him, and it was like being hit by the sun… Glorious and hurtful at the same time. Hurtful because he, as usual, was suffering from anticipation.

She came close to him, making his heart race, and whispered to his ear "I love you too." And that little sentence spread lightning through his body. Marinette stepped inches away, so that she could look at his reaction.

Chat Noir carefully placed a hand on her waist and another on her face before asking with his voice almost missing, "Can we try that again?" She giggled and nodded as he leaned to kiss her.

This time he didn't forget how soft her lips felt against his. Nor did he forget the feeling of her body glued to his as if they were magnets. He didn't forget the way her scent was all over the place, making his head spin. He didn't forget the way her heart was beating as fast as his. And he didn't forget for a minute that she loved him.

She loved him and he believed her, because if that wasn't a moment of pure love, he didn't know what was.

_Ladybug loved him. _

_Marinette loved him._

He was the one to break the kiss again, but this time it was because he couldn't stop smiling. Soon they were laughing and kissing, oblivious to everything other than themselves and their happiness bubble.

Tikki had to interrupt them, "You know that there's an Akuma attack still going on, right?" She said, making them jump, "You can introduce me and talk about everything else _later_." She added a wink to Marinette, making the girl blush hard and Chat Noir laugh because of it.

"You're right." Said Marinette, "We kinda let ourselves go with the flow…" She shyly smiled at Chat, who grinned right back at her.

"Yah'think?" Tikki squealed, more amused than mad. "Leave the Dragon Miraculous here, and we can come back to get it later. We don't need it now." She said pointing at Chat Noir.

"You're right." Said Marinette, giving the box to Chat Noir, who stored it on a drawer safe from curious looks, should any of the staff people enter his room.

"Are you ready?" He asked, holding her hand.

She gave him a single nod, feeling stronger than ever with him by her side. "Tikki, Spots On!" Ladybug appeared and Chat Noir's smirk widened.

"Lead the way, M'Lady" He said, bowing to her.

When they arrived at the scene, everything was very quiet, the destruction was all over the small hotel, but there was no monster, or fight noises.

Soon they found Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee sitting down on the Lobby's floor, playing UNO.

"Finally!" Said Queen Bee, exasperated, slamming her twenty-ish hand of cards to the ground.

"What are you doing!?" Ladybug asked, shocked with her team's slacking off behavior, "Where's the Akuma?"

Carapace pointed to his shield, that was on the ground next to him, while Rena Rouge answered, "Actually, you guys took so long to get here, that we had enough time to defeat the Akuma."

"You defeated it?" Asked Ladybug with her mouth open with surprise. "Already?"

"Yes… We were waiting here for you to cleanse it." Added Rena Rouge.

"Why did you take so long!?" Whined Queen Bee, "They made me stay and play this utterly ridiculous game!"

"Oh, shut up, Dude!" Chuckled Carapace, "You had fun!"

"But seriously," Asked Rena Rouge, with a hint of worry in her voice, "Did something happen? What took you so long?"

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other with an enigmatic and loving smile.

"Let's just say that I took some time to be found." Chat Noir said, taking Ladybug's hand in his and never letting go of her eyes. She smiled warmly, feeling the heat rising on her cheeks.

Their teammates looked at them surprised, finally noticing the changed dynamic of the duo.

"Is this for real!?" Asked Rena Rouge pointing at them.

Ladybug finally looked at her with a big smile, confirming their suspicions.

"Lucky Charm!" She calmly said before they could bombard them with questions.

A red and black polka dotted hotel's key room appeared and she promptly caught it. She looked down at her hand and then it hit her: _Go get a room._ The Lucky Charm was saying. Her hand closed around the keys, as her head fired up to look at Chat Noir, who had also seen the object and reached to the same conclusions as she had. Her face burst in flames, when Chat gave her a shy smirk. He too was very red.

Before anyone else could see what she had gotten, she yelled "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" And all the destruction caused by the fight disappeared.

Carapace lifted his shield from the ground to release the Akuma. "No more Evil doing for you, little Akuma." Ladybug caught it with her yo-yo. "Time to De-Evilize!" She opened her weapon and a tiny pure white butterfly flew away. "Bye, bye, little Butterfly!"

"So, if that's all, I'm going to go." Said Queen Bee, sticking her nose up and flying away without waiting for their answer.

"Where's the Akuma victim?" Ladybug asked, pretended she wasn't super embarrassed with her Lucky charm.

"There." Said Rena Rouge pointing to a sofa. On it was a kid, covered in a blanket, sleeping. No wonder they hadn't noticed him before. Ladybug and Chat Noir took a step towards him, but Rena Rouge said winking at them, "Me and Carapace can take the kid home."

"Thanks, Rena Rouge." Said Chat Noir, still slightly blushed.

"No problem!" She replyed, followed by a "I mean, damn, girl, it's about time!" as she looked at Ladybug approvingly, making the couple laugh sheepishly. Rena Rouge came close to Ladybug's ears and said: "LB, I want an exclusive interview and I'm not taking a 'No' for an answer." She warned, making Ladybug laugh and Chat Noir holding back a smile. She had spoken so low that only Ladybug should be able to hear, but Chat had a very, very good ear. He didn't let them know he'd heard, too busy making his own conclusions.

"I will give it to you when I pass by your house later." Ladybug promised. Rena Rouge nodded, thankful and she left with Carapace and the kid.

When they found themselves alone again, Ladybug surrounded Chat Noir's neck with her arms as he places his on her waist, "Where to, now, Kitty?" She asked with her nose almost touching his.

He shrugged, "My place? You did leave the other Miraculous there…"

"Sure!" She leaned to kiss him, but he stopped her with a gloved finger over her mouth.

"Alya is Rena Rouge isn't she?" He whispered in a very, very low voice. Ladybug's eyes showed surprise, confirming his suspicions, "So, Carapace is Nino." He added, letting go a chuckle, "Honestly, I don't know how I didn't see it before. He called Chloe 'Dude'!" He shook his head, laughing.

"How.."

"Let's go give Alya that _interview_ together, shall we?" He asked, answering her question with another. Ladybug had her mouth slightly opened, but with that answer, she smiled and nodded. "That will be fun." He said with a smirk growing into a grin, playing how that interview would go in his head.

"Yes it will," She agreed, with a giggle, hearing the first beep warning coming from her Miraculous.

"Wait!" Chat said with his smile wavering, "Do they know?"

"What? That I'm Ladybug?" She asked and he nodded, looking for the answer before she gave it to him. She laughed amused, "Of course not! You think I would tell them and not you?"

"I don't know… I mean, she is your best friend and all-"

Ladybug dinged the bell on his collar and replied impatiently, "Kitty, seriously, you talk way too much!"

He gently bumped his nose against hers, with a smile growing again, "Feel free to shut me up whenever you want, Bugab-"

_The End_

**_Hi there, Miraculers! _**

**_WASN'T THE LAST EPISODE (Oblivio) OF MLB JUST THE BEST? I HONESTLY SQUEALED THE WHOLE TIME! XDDD THEY ARE SO CUTE! *deeply inhales*_**

**_Anyways, it's been a while! I hope you liked reading this! Maybe I will make a sequel, depending on my mood and how well is this little fic received by you guys! _**

**_Also, are you all digging the panicky doodle I did when I realized I didn't have image cover for this? XD_**

**_Lots of Love, _**

**_AuriMoon*_**


End file.
